Just a Kiss
by 69chevyimapala
Summary: Dean doesn't want Jo to hunt, though once they slowly start to fall in love he reluctantly agrees to let her go but he realizes it might not have been such a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

Dean knocked on the front door of Bobby's house. After a minute had gone by and no one had answered, he let himself in. He walked in

past the old wooden table were Jo was sitting in the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped it open.

Just as he turned around he saw her leaning back in with her feet propped up on the other chair in front of her. "What are you doing here?" He asked her curiously.

"Got in to a fight with my mom." She answered hesitantly.

Dean didn't have to ask what the fight was about. It was always the same thing; Ellen didn't want her little girl to hunt. She was always afraid of her getting hurt. Dean understood Ellen's reason behind it; supported it in fact. He knew Jo could take care of herself but no one wanted to risk it.

"She means well, you know." Dean said without a thought.

"Oh come on! You're not telling me that you're on her side are you!" Jo replied back in anger rather quickly.

"No." He lied.

"Whatever." She said getting up and walking to the living room. She picked up a file of papers, and walked back "These are for you." Jo said handing them to Dean. "Bobby told me to give this to you, when you arrived."

"What is it?" He asked being lazy enough to not open it.

"It's a job." She said as she wandered off and sat on the couch. "A family of four was all killed in their home. No signs of break ins or anything like that. Most likely to be a poltergeist."

"Oh, ok." Dean set his beer on the table and started out with the folder in hand.

"I want to go." Jo said out of no were, knowing Dean's answer was going to be a no.

"Nope." Dean replied exactly as Jo thought. "No way am I taking you with me."

"Why not?" Jo demanded an answer.

"Because, I said so." He answered not thinking of anything better to say.

"What, is it because I'm a girl? There are tons of girl hunters out there you know, and I'm supposed to be the only one not allowed to hunt!" Jo was starting to shout at him raging with anger as things like this always went this way with her mother.

Dean turned around. "It's not because you're a girl. I'm not sexist you know."

"You're starting to sound like my mom!" She said growing angrier.

"I have my reasons!" said Dean now starting to yell.

"Yea, like what!" Jo replied back wandering if he had a real reason at all.

"I don't need to explain it!" He said hoping to get around this argument. Jo got up from the couch and walked over to Dean angrily blocking the door. "Jo, get out of the way! You're not going!" Dean stood in front of Jo unable to get around her.

"Tell me!" "No!" They shouted at each other.

"Tell me!"She yelled for the 3rd time, anger raging through her. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU DEAD! " Dean shouted getting red in the face.

Jo looked at Dean speechless, and then looked at the ground intimidated by Dean's scowl. She stepped to the side letting Dean pass and knew he had finally gone hearing the low rumble of the Impala driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo had been at Bobby's for a few days with Sam and Bobby popping in on occasion. Dean however hadn't been back since their argument. Their fight wasn't anything special. They weren't a couple or anything, and most certainly weren't in love. Except that wasn't all true. Jo did love Dean; very much in fact. The moment she laid her eye's on Dean when him and Sam walked into the road house. He played that cheesy pick up line on her, and she denied it just like she always did with every other hunter that came through that door. Dean even shrugged the denial off just like the others too, and went on with his business, but you could tell he didn't want to. Just like she had said that day, he was _different_ then the others.

Dean wanted Jo more than anything. She wasn't just some blonde haired girl from a strip club or bar he usually went to. She had more of an independent thought to herself. She wasn't going to go off with someone she barely knew; she had morals and he respected that. It was one of the many things he liked about her other than her perseverance to get out there and hunt just like her dad once had. Dean couldn't stand the thought of seeing someone he loved die at his hands though, and he wasn't going to take that chance. But by the looks of it, neither one of them was willing to admit any of this.

Jo replayed the argument over and over and over again in her head like it was on instant replay. _I don't want to see you dead._ What did he mean by that? Obviously he didn't want her dead, but that goes with everyone he goes on a hunt with and he never stopped them from going with him. She didn't know what to think. Did Dean actually care about her, or was he just scared of her mother. Dean was really hard to read when it came to emotional situations. Always pushing the problem away or staying as far away as he could until it all blew over.

Dean walked through the door and went straight to the kitchen getting a beer just like he always did when he came back to Bobby's and sat down at the table.

"So?" Jo said.

"So, what?" Dean replied.

"So, how did it go?" She answered back sounding happier than their last meet.

"It went ok I suppose." He said kind of surprised Jo was talking to him.

"Hmm, cool." Jo said in a faint voice just loud for him to hear.

There was a long pause between the two of them before anything happened. Jo sat on the couch stealing a glance at Dean every once in a while, as did Dean; both of them thinking of something to say to rid themselves of the awkward silence that filtered the air. Jo finally stood up and faced Dean.

"Uh, I'm sorry for the other day. I-I didn't know." She stuttered feeling a bit sorry about the argument. She felt childish, like she had thrown a tantrum over not getting to do something she really wanted to. Something only a 5 year old should be doing.

Dean was astonished by her apology, but couldn't let her take all the credit.

"Yea, me too." He said hesitantly. "I didn't mean to yell."

They sat there once again for what seemed like had been a looped awkward silence just repeating itself over again. Jo brought herself to the same question she had in mind since this morning and found her to be thinking aloud.

"Why did you tell me that you didn't want to see me dead?" She felt stupid for asking that question, because honestly why would he want to see her dead anyways?

"Jo, can we not start this now?" He said blatantly.

"Please can you just answer it?" She said stepping closer to him for a clearer answer not trying to beat around the bush.

He sighed. "Well, I _didn't _want to see you dead in the first place."

"Yea but that doesn't seem to matter when you take someone else with you?" Jo said with confidence in her voice so Dean couldn't detect how nervous she was of what the outcome may be.

"Maybe that's because I didn't love them." Dean had no idea what he just said but he meant every word of it. Why did I say that? He thought. That's not going to matter to her. She's not going to care?

Jo showed she was confused. What was he trying to say? What did that mean?

"Wait, what?" She said followed by a small chuckle.

Dean took a deep breath and swallowed. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I like you a lot Jo. I mean it, and if I were to see you die right in front of me. I just don't know what I would do."

Jo didn't know what to think, nor did Dean. He had just laid his feelings out to her and he didn't even know why. They had known each other for about 4 years now and his feelings for her just grew stronger each time he saw her.

Jo really didn't know what to say this time. Her first thought was, _Oh shit, I broke him. _But then she couldn't help think that, that was exactly what she thought.

Dean turned and through away his beer bottle in the trash wanting to drive away in his Impala but wasn't sure that was even an option at this point.

There were no words what so ever that could tell Dean how bad she felt. He stood there frozen, his hands placed on both sides of the sink as he stared down inside with Jo right behind him. All she could mutter was "Sorry."

Dean, unable to stop himself, turned around and grabbed Jo by her shoulders, his lips fell perfectly in line with hers. Putting everything he had said into one kiss. They were so warm against hers as they reminded her of every happy moment she ever had. They couldn't stop their hearts from pounding in their chest. Blood flowed rapidly in Jo's cheeks, making her face as red as ever. Dean put his hands down around her lower back and pulled her closer to his chest. Jo, who was surprised by his actions, closed her eyes falling deep into the kiss and lifted her hands up high to his shoulders, where she entwined them with his soft brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks since Jo and Dean had kissed. It brought them a lot closer than before.

Dean would sit on Bobby's couch and Jo would tuck herself into his arm. She had a beer out for him every time he came back from a hunt. And every so often they shared a small kiss between each other. Not to mention Jo never asked to go on hunt with Dean anymore as well. She went about her business and he went about his.

Dean woke up on the couch to the sound of his phone ringing. Answering it with a shaky hand as he had just been asleep moments ago, he said "Hello?" unsteadily, still trying to wake up.

"Dean it's Ellen, put my daughter on the phone." Ellen said on the other line sounding a bit agitated.

"Jo?" Dean yelled not wanting to get up. "Jo?" No one answered. He sighed and got up to look for her.

She wasn't in the kitchen or upstairs so he went out to the junk yard where he found her, Bobby and Sam in the garage. Bobby had been teaching her how to properly hot wire a car in case she ever needed to.

"It's your mom." Dean held out the phone to her but she wouldn't take it.

"No, I'm not here, tell her I left." She whispered, as she made up a lie real quick.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle! I can hear you and you better get on this phone right now!" Ellen's voice rang clear through the speaker on the phone.

Sam and Bobby both snickered in the background as Jo grunted and took the phone unwillingly from Dean.

She walked away to a quieter place, and Dean went back in the house to lie on the couch again.

After a few minutes went by Jo came back inside not as mad as Dean had expected.

"What happened?" Dean asked curiously.

"My mom wants me back home. She says 3 weeks was long enough, so I told her I'd be back in five days." Jo answered back pleasantly.

"Ahh, alright then." He said not really hearing was she had said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes trying to relax.

Jo took a beer from the fridge and popped it open taking a long drink from it before setting it down.

Bobby and Sam walked in; beads of sweat fell from their face as they hit the cold air. Sam carried in a newspaper from yesterday and threw it on Dean's stomach jolting him to an upright position.

"What the hell man!" Dean said picking up the newspaper that had fallen.

Bobby, Jo, and Sam all laughed. "There's a job in there, and I thought you might be interested." Sam proceeded to tell him.

"Yea, I bet you were also interested in the heart attack you gave me to!" He said as he read the newspaper.

A man by the name of Charlie Leightner had been found by his 10 year old daughter in his room, choked to death by a chord from a lamp. No finger prints were detected at the crime scene, and no sign of a break in was reported. An investigation is still underway. He left behind a wife, and a 10 and 15 year old daughter.

"Sounds like a spirit or poltergeist." Dean added after he read the newspaper article.

"I did some research and found out that a man by the name of Chris Henderson lived there 10 years ago and was strangled to death." Sam replied.

"Yea, that would be a vengeful spirit." Dean confirmed.

"That's what I was thinking." Sam mentioned. "So what do you say we go ask Ms. Leightner some questions?"

Dean thought it sounded like a great idea. He was planning on letting Jo go with them on this hunt. Dean worked hundreds of jobs having to deal with vengeful spirits. This would be a piece of cake he thought.

"Yea." Dean replied. "Maybe Jo could go with us on this one before she has to go back to Ellen's?" Dean suggested completely forgetting what Ellen thought of her daughter hunting.

"Alright, that'd be cool." Sam answered back thinking that she could actually be helpful and also be an improvement to him and Deans disagreements that always seemed to occur when they worked a job.

Jo was surprised by what Dean had suggested not knowing he was gonna let her go on this one.

"Great!" Jo said enthusiastically glad to actually get to hunt.

Jo went up to the room she had been staying in during her stay at Bobby's and gathered a few things to keep with her since they had decided to stay in a motel for a couple of nights. Sam and Dean already had their stuff packed which wasn't much considering they never unpacked and that they were always traveling. After a few minutes Jo came down with a brown leather duffel bag that contained a couple of shirts, some pants, her fathers knife with the engravings: W. A. H. on the silver blade, and a wad of cash she constantly kept winning off of hunters at the Road House by beating them in poker.

"Lets go." She said eager to get on the road.

"Now y'all better come back alive!" Bobby said forcefully before they left.

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Yea, and don't tell Ellen that Jo's gone with us!" Dean butted in with Jo in the background saying "Mmhmm." in agreement.

"Yea, whatever ya idjits!" Bobby answered sarcastically taking a sip of a cold beer.

"We better get on going, we have a 6 our drive ahead of us." Dean said not worrying about the time but rather getting this particular job over with.

Dean was wanting this Job to be over as quick as it started. He was still scared to death Jo was gonna get hurt, including the fact that like always he would blame himself. Even if it wasn't his fault, it always seemed to fall on his shoulders. He liked Jo a lot and by the way Jo acted he knew she felt the same. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself and sooner or later he was gonna have to suck it up and trust her on a hunt for once.

"Dean you keep and eye on Jo. She may be a good hunter, but she's still learning, and if you and Sam can still make mistakes then so can she. If anything happens to her, that's gonna spill some bad news we don't need!" Bobby told Dean once Sam and Jo had gone out the door.

"Trust me, I will." Dean said shortly, like Jo was just another girl, trying to cover up his emotions, as he started remembering everything he told Jo the night they kissed.

Dean finally left out the door and climbed into his precious Impala, where Sam had sat in the back naturally being a gentlemen and letting Jo in the front seat next to Dean.

Putting his key in the ignition, Dean turned on his car loving every minute of the purr it made as he drove off to "Eye of the Tiger" blasting through the speakers. Heading to Rapid City, South Dakota, 6 hours away from Sioux Falls, Dean thought of what he had just gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE: I added a little bit in the middle for the next chapter!**

**Also, review and tell me what you think! Thanks**

"Dean!" Sam had said breathlessly. "Dean!" He was preoccupied at the moment as he was trying to unwrap the hands of Mr. Leightner from his neck.

Dean remembered it all so clearly. He ran to his side; shotgun in hand as he quickly shot the evil spirit with rock salt.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Sam choked getting up.

Dean especially remembered watching Jo in action. How she found the bones under an unsteady slab of concrete in the basement. He would have never found it. Together they brought it up. A medium sized box that Dean proceeded to drown in gasoline. Until he pulled out his silver lighter, was when he was violently thrown back, dropping it on the floor.

"Jo! The lighter!" Dean coughed painfully as he was currently being pinned to the wall.

He was quite impressed at her quick response to him dropping the lighter. To him, she moved at the speed of light, frantically picking it up and flicking it multiple times before she got a small flame to appear. Jo threw the flame in the box wincing as the bones catch fire almost immediately rising close to her. She ran over to Dean as he fell to the ground and helped him up.

"Oh, that's gonna need stitches." Jo said holding up Dean's arm revealing a five inch long gash on his left forearm.

"Ah, its not that bad." He snorted obviously pretending to be tough.

Jo glanced at Dean raising her eyebrow. "Yea, I bet."

"Don't give me that look!" Dean joked.

He was just glad everything went smooth. Jo didn't get hurt but with a few exceptions of some bruising.

Sam was fine, and he, himself too was fine.

Dean thought back to when they got to Bobby's house once the hunt was over. He was drinking vigorous amounts of whiskey as Jo cleaned out the gash that diagonally laid across his arm.

"God Damn! Could you possibly make this any more painful!" Dean said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"Well, your not exactly making this easy!" She snapped.

"Ugh!" Dean sighed. "How much more stitches left?"

"Stop being a baby." Jo laughed at him, smiling to herself.

"Your such a bitch! You know that?" Dean said humorously as he took another swig of whiskey.

"You don't think I know that." She laughed.

Dean smiled. "You know, we should go out for a drink sometime."

"A drink? "Why?"

"Well, you seem like you could use one. Problem?"

"Dean Winchester, if I didn't know any better, it sounded like you were asking me out on a date?" Jo kept her head down to avoid eye contact and proceeded to finish the stitches.

"I don't know? It could be if you wanted? I mean I can just take Cas? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't refuse." Dean taunted

"I'm sure we could arrange something?" Jo smiled up at Dean.

Dean looked into Jo's soft brown eye's, just as Jo was looking into Dean's. Her smile lit up and he had never noticed that he could find so many things about her that were beautiful. Everything seemed to go still as they both leaned in forward hesitantly, until Dean's soft lips fell warmly on Jo's. Her lips delicately lined Dean's. She couldn't help but slightly smile behind the kiss feeling lighthearted. They departed slowly, though Jo could still feel him lingering on. They both opened there eye's looking back at each other.

"Uh, so just a few more stitches." Jo coughed as she awkwardly got back to Dean's arm.

"Yea, of course, gotta get it done." He stuttered, agreeing with her.

Dean thought of that moment over and over again, unable to rid himself of such a good memory.

That was the first kiss they had, had together that both of them actually had a say in.

But of course he couldn't help but remember when right after Jo had finished with the gash on his arm, Cas decided to pop in.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Said Dean curious as to why Cas had visited.

Dean hadn't seen Cas in quite some time. Cas was still pretty out of it, with his marbles still lost an all. Though despite his personality change, he told Dean he still had things to take care of. Things he needed done. He didn't know what that meant, but he presumed it was anything but important.

"I was told to tell you something." Cas stood as he smiled at Dean.

Dean and Jo both sat there thinking he was gonna follow with what he was to tell, but Cas just looked at them grinning, completely oblivious to what he was suppose to be doing.

"Well, what is it!" Dean was starting to get annoyed since Cas had interrupted at an inappropriate time.

Cas's smile turned to a frown "Umm, I forgot?" he said disappointed that he had failed to pass the message on.

They all looked at each other for a few minutes unaware of what to do.

"Well this is awkward." Cas said feeling bashful. "I'm gonna go." He vanished leaving the sound of his wings to echo in the background.

Dean stopped thinking of the things he did with Jo and returned to present time. He had just previously received a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Dean could hear heavy breathing on the other line as he waited for a response.

"Dean! It's Ellen! I need your help! She panted trying to catch her breath. "Jo's gone!"

"Wait what!" Dean said anxiously.

"Jo's missing! And I can't find her anywhere!" Ellen exclaimed. "I've tried calling, but she's not answering!

"Did she run away?" Dean wandered thinking she could have just ran away again.

"No! Her car is still here! She's gone!" Ellen cried.

"OK, hold on. I'm coming down there." Dean said calmly obviously very worried.

The call ended, and he headed out the door in a flash. Speeding down the road, he thought to himself. It had only been a day. Jo had only just left yesterday, and now she was missing! Anything and everything manageable was going through Dean's mind. He knew it was bad for him to think this way, but he couldn't stop it.

_It's all my fault. I should have never let Jo go on the hunt. What if she's dead? _He couldn't think like that. It was the one thing he had been trying to avoid the whole time she was at Bobby's. It was the reason Ellen wouldn't let her go on a hunt, and Dean had gone against that letting her go with him. He always thought the worst when something like this happened and it ruined him physically and emotionally. There was nothing he could do to get it out of his mind, that the fact that Jo could be dead on account of what he at done.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was calling Jo's phone multiple times. No answer. He was headed towards Riverton Wyoming, where her cellphone was traced to. Sweat shined on the palm of his hands where he had been gripping the steering wheel so tightly. His nerves always got the better of him in situations like these.

A few hours had passed when Dean finally pulled up to an abandoned log cabin. He stepped out of his car with his gun drawn by his side as he slowly walked to up the creaky steps. The door scraped against the wood as he pushed it open, creating an eerie sound that echoed throughout the empty house.

"Jo?" Dean whispered "Jo?"

Dean whipped around the corner as he pointed his gun in the air in case he had run into anyone. As he ventured deeper into the old, dusty house, he came upon a flight of stairs that appeared to descend into a basement.

"Jo?" He whispered again. No response.

Dean hurried down the stairs and ended up in the basement. The room was covered in cobwebs and dust littered the floor. He looked around an found a petite figure standing in front of a window.

"Jo?" He called.

"Dean." Jo answered back bluntly.

"Are you hurt?" Dean said running up to Jo.

"No. At least not yet."

"What?"

Jo turned around, her hand extended as a smirk came across her face. Her head tilted a little and a muffled laugh escaped her lips and she shot the new found power from her hand. She smiled a little more as Dean got thrown against the wall, a slight groan coming from him as he slid down the wall.

"Hey Dean. Having fun yet?" A voice echoed as a tall figure came into view. The footsteps grew louder and louder as they got closer. Long dark brown hair flowed gently over her shoulders as it laid on her black leather jacket.

Dean coughed, trying to catch his breath. "Meg."

A smirk appeared across her face as she chuckled wickedly. "The one and only babe." She swaggered over to the middle of the room pulling on a string that descended from the ceiling. The room burst with light revealing all of its contents that it held. Many tools such as a drill, some rusty nails, a few wrenches, and a ridged knife, lay scattered across a table. Broken chairs and other parts he recognized from cars were also spread throughout the room.

Dazed and confused, Dean staggered as he tried to stand up and keep focus.

"Meg, what do you want!"

"I just want a chat with you Dean. Is that so much to ask?"

Dean glared at Meg intensely. "Not until you get your little friend out of Jo."

She laughed, with the tone of her voice getting serious. "Sorry, not gonna happen. You see, I had my little friend Roxy here, jump into that sexy piece of meet for assurance. So if you don't comply with any of my rules, then this slut of yours here isn't gonna make it out of here in one piece.

"OK, so what is it you want to talk about anyways!"

"I wanna make a deal."

"What kind of deal are we talking about here?"

"I want you and Sam to stop hunting those leviathan. Crowly's got me doing some of his dirty work for him, and I've already got enough with Cas up my ass twenty four seven, and I don't want you or Sam to get in my way while you hunt them. So why don't you say, you and Sam stop it with the leviathan's and I give back your girlfriend."

A few minutes passed by. Dean ran his fingers through his hair in stress as he thought of what to do.

Roxy spoke through Jo in a vibrant tone. "Come on Dean. You know you wouldn't give your girl up. Well, that's what Jo thinks anyways. You should really hear the things she thinks about. There about you. And her. You know. She wants you. She wants you really bad Dean. She loves you." Roxy bit the bottom of Jo's lip as she tried to impersonate her personality.

"Dean, I need an answer." Rang Meg. "So we got a deal, or not?"

"OK, fine." he agreed rather reluctantly.

"Good." She smiled at Dean.

"Now, give me Jo!"

"Roxy, let him have her."

"How can I just say goodbye without giving her a going away present." Roxy laughed.

Jo could feel Roxy well up inside her as she controlled everything thing she did. Unable to control herself, her arm extended to her back pocket and she pulled out her fathers knife. She knew what was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Jo was screaming in her head trying to fight the demon, but there was no use. She just wasn't strong enough.

Dean saw the sharp blade come around from behind her and his heart stopped. He too knew what was coming.

"We had a deal!" Dean yelled at Meg.

"What! Don't look at me sweet cheeks. Its not my problem what she does with her now that the deals closed. A demons a demon. What'd you expect?" Meg laughed as she disappeared.

Don't you dare lay a fucking finger on her!" He roared, now aiming his attention towards Roxy.

Knowing that wasn't going to happen, his natural instincts kicked in and he proceeded to exorcise her from Jo.

Dean spoke aloud, and clear from memory._"____Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et -" _

Jo's body twitched uncontrollably, Roxy chuckled as she fought to stay inside her. Deans words weren't quick enough. In a matter of seconds, the sharp blade pierced through Jo, straight into heart.

A forced wide grin appeared upon Jo's face, and blood trickled down her chin.

"JO!" Dean's face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flared, his mouth quivered, and slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space, as he attempted to finish exorcising Roxy out of her.

___secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis._

Black smoke violently rose out of Jo's mouth as he had sent Roxy back to hell. Immediately Jo's lifeless limp body fell on the hard concrete of the basement with a thud. Dean abruptly ran to Jo's aid, falling to his knees and pulling her onto his lap. His face showed distress and as he closed his eyes, tears slowly ran down his cheeks. The blank, emotionless expression swept over his face as the realization of the moment gradually seeped in. The fear seemed to rise behind his eyes. He wasn't the one dieing, but someone he loved was going to die in his hands and that was the worst feeling anyone could ever have. Like a terrified animal, Jo laid there in his lap. Surges of pain from the stab wound coursed through her, making her breathing shallow. Dean could see she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jo! Listen to me! Your gonna be OK, you hear?" His voice choked as he fought to hold back tears. "You're gonna be fine!"

Jo slowly shook her head ignoring the pain. "No." She coughed spitting up blood. "I- I can't." She cried. Her eye's teared up before they fell on her face cutting through the blood that stained her chin.

"Don't talk like that! Remember Jo? The drink? I still need to get you your drink!" He looked at Jo and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I can't get you your drink if you're not there to get it God damn it!" Dean pulled Jo into his chest, rocking her back and forth.

"Dean?" Jo whimpered.

"What is it?" He looked down at her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." With that Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Slowly he touched a trembling hand to her cheek, and put everything he loved about her in that one kiss, even though she wasn't able to do the same.

Dean let up from the kiss. He looked into her eye's one last time before they closed on him, and her pulse had gone. Gently Dean laid her down. He ran up the stairs and out of the house before falling to the ground.

"I did everything for you bastards, and this is what happens!" He shouted. "What did I do to deserve this! What!" Deans voice quivered as tears ran down his face. He didn't deserve this. But Jo especially didn't deserve this. "Why are you doing this! Can someone please explain it to me, because I sure as hell don't understand it!" He punched the ground repeatedly until his hand became bloody and bruised and he had finally decided that shouting abuse to the heavens wasn't going to do anything.

After Dean calmed down some, he collected Jo's body and went on his way back to Bobby's to give Jo a proper hunters funeral.

After Jo's death, nothing seemed to ever be the same again.


End file.
